AiHina Pain of betrayal
by Silentwish-x
Summary: A bleach pairing Aizen and Momo, simply because the person i roleplay with is away and im bored x Enjoy
1. Prologue

Ever since that day at the academy, she'd known. That air of understanding and the eyes of pure kindness had made the decision there and then, the feel of his warm touch on her soft hair had given her all the determination to carry on down that path and the true power and strength she'd seen as she had watched them banish the hollows had set Momo her one true idol, one day she too would be a member of the 5th division. She supposed it could of been anyone, the sixthrounders had sent for 'shinigami backup' that could of concluded in the sixth squad or eight squad coming to their rescue, that made her wonder would she still idolize Captain Aizen so much, maybe if it had been Captain Kyoraku or Captain Kuchiki she would idolize and espier to impress them instead, but then again, neither of them had the charm and softness Captain Aizen had, he understood her, he made her feel as if she could concur the world in one go, above all else he'd given her hope.

Once given is it unfair to take that hope away?, what damage would that do to ones soul?, Could idolizing someone with such passion turn to love only to rip the heart in two? questions with no answers, only tears and pain, confusing pain not physical but mental cutting deeper and sharper than any katana could breaking one down from the inside, a cruel pain, the pain of betrayal.


	2. Chapter 1

Curled up on a soft hospital bed the covers firmly pulled up over her head she let herself be swallowed by the darkness as salty tears ran down her soft pale cheeks, it hurt, not the wound in her lower chest that had now been tightly bandaged and going through the last stages of healing, but her heart, it ached a mental pain nothing physical, its beets quick and short as if threatening to snap in two. Hinamori hugged her knees tightly and closed her eyes, the darkness soothed her mind, let her think, maybe that wasn't the best choice, thinking led to conclusions and that led to theories and it all only ended with tears. She'd started to feel sick again now her insides churning until she was forced to warp her arms around herself and squeezed…another bad idea, pain, physical this time shot up her body paralysing her for a split second, her arms retracted and her body recoiled as the covers fell from her head the soft night light almost blinding her with its sudden appearance and then stillness again, being able to hear your own heartbeat over the sound of deep breaths and tears made the night even eerier than it already felt, slowly, carefully this time aware of her injury she pulled herself up to lean against the upright pillows lifting a single hand she wiped her eyes, they had become sore from crying.

No one was around tonight or at least not right now, slowly the small fragile girl lifted herself out of bed, she was almost healed and could easily move though the sudden pressure to her wound had startled her it was now returning to its original serene state, quietly and slowly as not to attract attention she stood up and reached for her robe her hand only visible due to the faint light outside, The 5th squad lieutenant quickly dressed and crept over to the door slowly pushing it open to peek out side, all was clear no shinigami in sight, it made Momo wonder what time it was it was pitch black apart from the light that hung in the porch of the hospital barracks, silently stepping out she quickly closed the door behind her and set off. Hinamori had never been good at shunpo, though she knew to get the most of the cool night air she craved so much shed have to use it as she began her journey she quickly reminded herself to conceal her reatsu with kido no doubt that Hitsugaya where he awake would sense her and promptly march her back to rest, finally settling for high ground she took off along the rooftops the breeze blowing her hair out of her face, it felt good, compared with the stuffy room shed been locked up in for countless days on end, she continued to run feeling her way with her feet she landed firmly on the hard ground and blinked, shed been running so fast, so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the darkness that surrounded her or the tears than once again burnt her eyes and stained her cheeks, though it was the silence than caught her first, not even the usually chirp of the night cricket broke through, no rustling of leaves and Momo was almost sure there where trees and she could feel the soft night breeze against her cheek gently blowing back her hair that hung loose around her shoulders, it wasn't like the lieutenant to be frightened by something so small, but the strangeness of night the aura the darkness possessed seemed wrong, she shook her head, maybe she'd been cooped up in that stuffy room too long, she nodded, yes that was it, she'd become stir crazy, she just needed to sit down for a minute it would all make since then. She'd almost managed to convince herself when a familiar voice broke the silence and sent chills up the frightened girls spine causing her to freeze to the spot unable to move as darkness swallowed her up and her head began to spin wildly.


	3. Chapter 2

"Are you afraid?…is that why you wont turn around?"

Oh that sweet sound, the soft gentle tone, the voice that made her stomach swirl and her heart break at the same time, it took her awhile to realise she'd had her eyes closed, her hands firmly clenched into fists at her side reminding her self to take small controlled breathes she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, to tell him she wasn't afraid, but the worlds failed and she was forced to shut her mouth once again, swallowing hard she drew in a deep breath and prepared to turn, almost as suddenly as he had appeared a hand griped at her shoulder, not firm or brutal, but a gentle hand a warm touch Momo had become so dependant on filled her soul once more causing her to let a sharp gasp escape from her lips, the gentle hand remained on her shoulder all the same

"You're stronger than I ever imagined Hinamori-kun" Aizen's soft voice filled the air once more he was calm no sign that he was currently a traitor, Hinamori by now had once again closed her eyes and had started breathing heavily, the sound of her name from his lips had weakened her knees, she felt him place a second hand on her other shoulder and whispered softly, almost lovingly

"Let me see you, its been too long" at that he gently turned her around, Momo's eyes flicked open only to widen slightly as his deep brown eyes caught her hazel eyes, she was transfixed she slowly lifted a shaking hand and placed it on his arm, she couldn't speak, she could hardly move, he was the old Aizen again, the messy hair the soft understanding eyes and the heart warming hope giving smile was back in its place causing the young lieutenant to let a small hope filled smile to grace her lips tears where running down her cheeks, her whole body shaking as she moved her hands to just below his shoulders

"It's really you…?" She asked her voice shaking, small and timid as she spoke, her eyes still locked with his, and then it happened, he smiled softly and nodded once placing his forehead against hers

"Yes, it's really me Momo" his voice melted into the air causing her to loose her balance all together and fall into his arms as he wrapped them around her "You're shaking Hinamori-kun, are you cold?" he asked softly as he continued to hug the weeping girl, Hinamori shook her head and clung to him tightly.

Was this a dream? If it was she didn't want to wake up, ever.


End file.
